fall_of_manfandomcom-20200214-history
The Taking of Doctor Z
12/31/2015 **crackling noise comes through the radio and then an identifiable voice breaks through the static** Ghost: Ghost, here with our special guest Doctor Z. Agent is out training with his "high masters" but the show must go on. Say hello, Doc. **long pause of silence** Ghost: Looks like the cat has your tongue. I know what will perk you up. **a brief click** Ghost: What the fuck is wrong with this thing? **rapid succession of chicks and then a loud slam** Ghost: Well children, it looks like our little buzz box is broken and the Doc cannot be inspired to talk. Doctor Z: It is not broken, Ghost. I have found a way to fix the short that causes the metal plate in my cell to become electrify… **coughing interrupts the doctor** Ghost: And how did you manage that? Doctor Z: With enough time a keen mind can achieve anything. And you and Agent kept leaving me alone locked in here. Your neglect became my greatest ally. Ghost: Agent will fix it when he gets back. And I don’t need you to help me read the pages of your diary. Doctor Z: Now if you want to coerce me into cooperating with your little broadcast you will have to get into this cell with me. Ghost: Not going to happen, Doc. On with the show… Doctor Z: Oh don't be such a pussy... cat. I am unarmed and only have one arm. Are you really that scared of an old man? **more rapid clicking noises** Ghost: You know wha... **the doctor again interrupts Ghost** Doctor Z: Maybe you are right and we should wait for Agent to get back. I mean he is only a human, but compared to your pathetic mutation he might as well be a god. **Ghost takes a deep breath** Doctor Z: Bitch! Ghost: Ladies and gentlemen listening, the next sounds you hear will be the screams of the good doctor getting his teeth kicked in. Doctor Z: Maybe this kitty does have claws. **the sound of heavy footsteps followed by an electric door opening and closing. Then Ghost's voice says something that is too muffled to be understood** Doctor Z: Ghost, are you hear to "kick my teeth in?" **scuffling feet and the sounds of combat only last mere seconds followed by a wet cough and a thud. Then there is silence. The silence hangs there for minutes only to be interrupted by the sound of an electric door opening and closing** Doctor Z: Ladies and gentlemen of the wasteland and Greyfell, this is the voice of Doctor Zebediah Mengele, the Surgeon. For those of you who were friends with Ghost I am very sorry to say that he is unlikely to recover as I have placed a sharpened humerus bone through the sphenoid bone of his skull. **coughing and then laughter** Doctor Z: I would like apologize for any confidential information that Ghost and Agent might have released during my captivity. Any discomfort this release of information may have caused you I assure you that I have repaid to Ghost and will soon repay to Agent when I find him. Mutants we must band together. We must resist the Legion and the government that would suppress our kind. We can only be great if we breed greatness. But for now I must prep for surgery. I am missing an arm and Ghost has two that he does not need. Until we meet again, this is the Surgeon, Zebediah Mengele signing off... **The broadcast cuts out and goes back to its previous broadcast** 12/23/2015 **crackling noise comes through the radio and then an identifiable voice breaks through the static** Agent: Hello, children... Today we will be exposing more of the Doc's journal. But before we start, I'm your host Agent... Ghost: And Ghost, but we can't forget our special guest Doc- Doctor Z: Doctor Zebediah Mengele, kidnap victim and prisoner. But what exactly makes me so special? Agent: I'm glad you asked Doc. Before all of this harsh war you would've been considered "special." Now the reason why you would be special is because you would've become a monster, a freak. Now humans are kinda looked at as freaks. Doctor Z: Um...Agent how old are you exactly, because you look like you’re, I don't know 21, but talk like you're way older than that. All this talk about pre-war I didn't quite catch, but for some reason I caught on when you said, "Before all this harsh war." Are you implying that you can live forever, and that you're a mutant? Agent: Um, no...Yes I am in my 20's but I'm not a mutant. I just fell asleep and then woke up -one day in this future, broken down, wasteland piece of crap new world. To be honest I don't know why I'm in this world. I loved it before all of this crap, but that's what I get for joining the Marines and signing up for Military experiments. All because they said it would help the future America. I'm scared in this new world, I was fearless in the old one...but all of this is still all too new to me. **There is a lot of dead air only interrupted by muffled coughing and then someone clearing their throat** Ghost: Are you alright, Agent? Agent: Yeah I'm fine buddy...I'm fine. Now let's just get on with the show. You lead it until I pull myself back together. Ghost: Alrighty then...now onto today's first page, some of these pages are really tattered I'm surprised you could even write on some of these pages Doc... Doctor Z: I work with the tools at my disposable. Ghost: Well anyways, I'll try my best to read it. "I deplore violence most because I have no skill for it." WHAT!? What the hell does that even mean? Doctor Z: Well, Ghost my Neanderthal friend- **a button is clicked and you hear electric crackle with audible screaming in the background** Ghost: What did we tell you about insulting us? Now on with the show, "Armed to the teeth..." blah, blah, blah. Where's the fun stuff? Ah here we go- oh no, Wyvern why dude. Why would you take a job from this maniac? It says here, Doc, that you needed his help getting a tissue sample. But I have a feeling he didn't know you were using him. And why would he accept 10 tabs to kidnap someone? Come on man I thought you were better than that. **Coughing and a tapping noise try to interrupt Ghost but he continues** Ghost: Hey I know this next specimen; she came to visit my shop. At least I think it is, anyways it doesn't matter. Her name is Naia and has an excellent lung capacity; double barrel lungs... buh hints the lung capacity... Nineteen years old and has no family history except for older brother who has a similar mutation. According to your findings here, it was a great success just finding her. You know what I hope you do die. You just look at all of us as objects. Not for the people we really are, and you don't care for other kinds of mutants. You only care for you and your survival, where I care about the other people around me. Doctor Z: I care about the future of the species. I see thing in the long term and my survival and research is pivotal to the future of all mutants. **a chuckle and then a pause** Doctor Z: Well not all mutants, Ghost. When I escape, I am harvesting your arm and your li- AAHHHHARGG!! **the crackling sound of electricity lasts for nearly a minute longer than the doctor’s screams** Agent: Shit, Ghost I don’t think he is breathing. Ghost: Now this will be wrapping up our show today. I'm your co-host Ghost... Agent: And I'm your host Agent, also our guest Doctor Z. Have fun in the wasteland everyone! **The broadcast cuts out and goes back to its previous broadcast** 12/11/2015 **crackling noise comes through the radio and then a unidentifiable voice breaks through the static** Voice: Is this thing on? **in the background another voice shouts** Yes, Agent, it's on! Jeez man! Agent: Alright Ghost, well where was I...oh yeah. So, we are now broadcasting on all channels so there is no use trying to change the station. Not like you would want to, because today is the first episode of exposing the Surgeon from Greyfell. Ghost: Aww man Agent, what are we going to be reading today? Agent: Well Ghost, I'm glad you asked because we are going to read the first three pages- Doctor Z: NO STOP! This is unethical! You must not! That information is confidential and I swore it would remain so! Do you really thing revealing information given in confidence will ingratiate the denizens of Greyfell to... **a fit a coughing cuts of the rest of his words** Agent: Well you didn't tell them you'll get your journal stolen either...plus Ghost had his suspicions and now it's time to let EVERYONE who's listening over the radio waves. So to whoever is listening you will get the inside scoop on the Doc. Now let's find out this man's name while he cradles his half sewn on arm. Yes that's right folks we've got a real life Frankenstein's monster on our hands. Now for the first three pages, "This journal belongs to Doctor Zebediah M." WOW I cannot pronounce that last name so it'll just be Doctor Z, ah there's a quote on the first page. "Mutation took us from single- celled organisms to.." blah, wow this is boring Dr. Z. How could you have written these without falling asleep. Doctor Z: Just because you fail to see the value of... **a thud, a gasp for air and then a fit of wet coughing** Agent: Yep don't care, now to the second page. Alright, before I start this page I'm going to give a shout out to all of the specimens in this journal; some of them are friends of mine Dra- Doctor Z: STOP IT YOU OF SON OF A BITCH! Agent: He thinks screaming at me is going to work Ghost. Ghost: Well its not, cuz it's too late...he's locked up and we have his journal. Wow, don't you think this makes us sound like bad guys? Agent: Um...no. This is justice, my friend. The world needs to know what this man is doing. He's ONLY benefiting himself. You see if apart of him fails, he'll use someone like you as spare parts. NOW, on with the show... My shout out goes to Draco, Polly, Jester, Dive, Dash, some guy named Phillip, and someone with a name that starts with N. all I can read here is that she's partly blind. **a fast flipping of pages is audible for a few seconds and then the sound of someone clearing their throat** Agent: Alright first document is on Polly. Now Polly is a free bird, just thought I would put that out there, he's feathered...duh...and he seems to not have any parents. Sorry to here that Polly and your psych evaluation is apparently 3 out of 3. HA that's a joke...There's not much on Polly. Well on to the next, Jester...HEY GHOST! Who's this Jester feller? Ghost: Oh nobody really, he's just this big bad dude with his group of people who are apparently scary to Greyfell...they're really just misunderstood. Agent: Ah, sounds like a pre-war comic book character. Instead of "Jester," it's Joker...Anyways here are his documents. He's a mutant with red eyes and gills on his neck..well that's not weird. Ghost: I wouldn't talk bad about Jester, Agent... Agent: Why not? He's just like any other mutant isn't he? Ghost: Well yes, but he captured and tortured Nora once. Agent: WHAT?! Well knowing that, Jester you're a nice man and ignore everything I've said about ya. Anyways moving on, his heart rate is slow is what it's saying here. That sucks. Well there's not much here but it does say that he CONTINUES to spread chaos throughout Greyfell, well him and his associates. Now, this is episode one of...well to be honest I don't know how long it'll take for me to read this, but good night folks and stay tuned for more from Agent. Ghost: And Ghost, oh also our special guest as well...Doctor Zeb- Doctor Z: YOU BOTH CAN SHUT THE F- *The broadcast ends and the doctor is cut off after a large cracking noise; and the radio signal returns back to its previous broadcast** 12/09/2015 **crackling noise comes through the radio and then a unidentifiable voice breaks through the static** Voice: Is this thing on? **in the background another voice shouts** Yes, Agent, it's on! Jeez man! Agent: Alright Ghost, well where was I...oh yeah. So, we are now broadcasting on all channels so there is no use trying to change the station. Not like you would want to, because today is the first episode of exposing the Surgeon from Greyfell. Ghost: Aww man Agent, what are we going to be reading today? Agent: Well Ghost, I'm glad you asked because we are going to read the first three pages- Doctor Z: NO STOP! This is unethical! You must not! That information is confidential and I swore it would remain so! Do you really thing revealing information given in confidence will ingratiate the denizens of Greyfell to... **a fit a coughing cuts of the rest of his words** Agent: Well you didn't tell them you'll get your journal stolen either...plus Ghost had his suspicions and now it's time to let EVERYONE who's listening over the radio waves. So to whoever is listening you will get the inside scoop on the Doc. Now let's find out this man's name while he cradles his half sewn on arm. Yes that's right folks we've got a real life Frankenstein's monster on our hands. Now for the first three pages, "This journal belongs to Doctor Zebediah M." WOW I cannot pronounce that last name so it'll just be Doctor Z, ah there's a quote on the first page. "Mutation took us from single- celled organisms to.." blah, wow this is boring Dr. Z. How could you have written these without falling asleep. Doctor Z: Just because you fail to see the value of... **a thud, a gasp for air and then a fit of wet coughing** Agent: Yep don't care, now to the second page. Alright, before I start this page I'm going to give a shout out to all of the specimens in this journal; some of them are friends of mine Dra- Doctor Z: STOP IT YOU OF SON OF A BITCH! Agent: He thinks screaming at me is going to work Ghost. Ghost: Well its not, cuz it's too late...he's locked up and we have his journal. Wow, don't you think this makes us sound like bad guys? Agent: Um...no. This is justice, my friend. The world needs to know what this man is doing. He's ONLY benefiting himself. You see if apart of him fails, he'll use someone like you as spare parts. NOW, on with the show... My shout out goes to Draco, Polly, Jester, Dive, Dash, some guy named Phillip, and someone with a name that starts with N. all I can read here is that she's partly blind. **a fast flipping of pages is audible for a few seconds and then the sound of someone clearing their throat** Agent: Alright first document is on Polly. Now Polly is a free bird, just thought I would put that out there, he's feathered...duh...and he seems to not have any parents. Sorry to here that Polly and your psych evaluation is apparently 3 out of 3. HA that's a joke...There's not much on Polly. Well on to the next, Jester...HEY GHOST! Who's this Jester feller? Ghost: Oh nobody really, he's just this big bad dude with his group of people who are apparently scary to Greyfell...they're really just misunderstood. Agent: Ah, sounds like a pre-war comic book character. Instead of "Jester," it's Joker...Anyways here are his documents. He's a mutant with red eyes and gills on his neck..well that's not weird. Ghost: I wouldn't talk bad about Jester, Agent... Agent: Why not? He's just like any other mutant isn't he? Ghost: Well yes, but he captured and tortured Nora once. Agent: WHAT?! Well knowing that, Jester you're a nice man and ignore everything I've said about ya. Anyways moving on, his heart rate is slow is what it's saying here. That sucks. Well there's not much here but it does say that he CONTINUES to spread chaos throughout Greyfell, well him and his associates. Now, this is episode one of...well to be honest I don't know how long it'll take for me to read this, but good night folks and stay tuned for more from Agent. Ghost: And Ghost, oh also our special guest as well...Doctor Zeb- Doctor Z: YOU BOTH CAN SHUT THE F- *The broadcast ends and the doctor is cut off after a large cracking noise; and the radio signal returns back to its previous broadcast** 12/07/2015 ((A series of comments under a post)) Agent goes up to the Dive and posts a note to the wall. The note read: "To the doctor that walked around Greyfell asking for blood from mutants and evolvers, my buddy Ghost declined your research and did not donate any blood. He had told me about this and I took the liberty of taking some of his blood while he slept. Please meet ASAP so I can give you his blood for your research. -Agent 491" He then walked away and kept a close eye on his note at the Dive. ___ ''Dr. Z: *reads note* Hmmm... I need to find this Agent.'' *Agent emerges from the tree line and walks up to the man* "You must be the doctor Ghost was telling me about...here sit down and have a drink" ''Dr. Z: *sits down while coughing and adjusting his gas mask* "Hello, Agent? I would like to thank you for taking interest in my research. From you note I see you recovered a sample of blood from Ghost, but I must ask why are you interested in furthering research to benefit mutants?"'' *Agent sighs heavily* "Yes I have a sample and I realize that my friend was being a bit, well stubborn and asked for an outrageous amount just for a small donation. I not only want to further your research, I also want to help out my friend Ghost....you see he's always telling me he's the last of his species, yet he tells me every time I leave the Vault to keep an eye out for more people like him. You know, people of his kind. So seeing as you have probably done more research than just Greyfells residents of mutants, I figured why not ask you for your help." ''Dr. Z: "I would be happy to take the sample for my research, but I would not be able to disclose any of my findings with you. And even in the case that I have genetic profile that matches Ghost I would not be able to disclose that information." auses and pulls out a warn leather journal. Flips thought the pages and puts in back in his satchel* "You must understand that confidently of patients and test subject is something that I would never violate. And if I discovered a relative of Ghost's I would never tell anyone of that discovery."'' *Agent pulls a small pistol from his pants pocket and points it at the Doc underneath the table* "Here's the thing bub, I'm only doing this to help him..if you can't help me then I'm not giving you the sample. Do we have that clear? Also if you don't help me, I can ruin your ENTIRE research just by yelling for the Legion. Seeing as the 137th is under a new order, they'll see you as a threat for helping out mutants. I don't think you want that...do ya?" ''Dr.Z: *A muffled laugh seeps through the gas mask as he notices the gun* "I don't fear the Legion, your gun, or any threats. You cannot stop my research any more than you can stop evolution. Your kind is dying just like how homo neanderthals died. No two human species have survived together and homo superiors like Ghost and I will claim this world and homo sapiens will soon be no more that a foot note." *Stands will palms flat on the table* "If you have nothing further to discuss I shall take my leave of you."'' *Agent brings the gun out from underneath the table and aims it at the doctor* "I'm warning you Doc, you might want to consider what I asked of you...it's just a simple little task." ''Dr.Z: *Peers over to the men behind the bar at the Dive and then back at the Agent* "I would rather be shot than betray the confidently entrusted to me as a doctor."'' *Agent puts down the gun* "Alright Doc you asked for it.." *Agent takes a deep breath and yells..* "Ghost, get'em!!" ''Dr. Z: *turns to see Ghost emerge from the shadows turning his back to the agent*'' *Ghost glares at the doctor* "All we wanted was help, yet you decided to be all 'I have to protect the confidentiality of my specimens' blah, blah, blah.." ''Dr.Z: *shaking his head at Ghost* "You come to me with lies and except me to abandon my ethical standards for you? For you, someone who clearly has no care for the future of our species?" *starts to walk away* "I hope you are the last of your kind. The species will do better without your ilk polluting the gene pool."'' *Ghost lunges with his primal instinct* "Why you little!!" *Ghost tackles the Doctor* ''Dr.Z: *Tries to push off Ghost but the stitches in his new arm pop and tear. The limb has not had time to heal and it fails him under Ghost's assault* "You are no better than that homo sapien or a feral ghoul!" *Clutches his chest with his only good arm as he convulses into a coughing fit*'' *Agent laughs* "I taught you well Ghost, now hog tie him and do something with that arm of his.." *Ghost ties up the Doctor* "Oh and by the way, that blood that Agent 'took' from me..wasn't blood. It was this pre-war drink called Kool-aid" ''Dr.Z: *struggles against the binds but to no avail*'' *Agent and Ghost shake their heads and laugh* Agent: Why must you struggle Doc, come on Ghost...bring him with us to the Vault. Ghost: should we lock him in the room with the puppets? Agent: sounds like an excellent idea. *Agent and Ghost walk away from Greyfell dragging the doctor behind them. This is the last we will see Agent and Ghost for awhile* Category:Chronicles